This invention relates to a side airbag for motor vehicles.
A side airbag as mentioned above, which serves to protect vehicle occupants of a motor vehicle, comprises a gas bag which is to be arranged as intended on a vehicle seat, so that, in order to protect a vehicle occupant situated on the vehicle seat, it can be deployed laterally beside the vehicle occupant, and a gas generator for filling the gas bag with a gas, so that the same deploys.
The side airbag serves to protect the vehicle occupant against a collision with elements of the vehicle interior space or also with other vehicle occupants. In particular, the side airbag is designed to protect head and thorax of the vehicle occupant during an accident and as far as possible retain the vehicle occupant on the vehicle seat.